


Tease

by irradiations



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiations/pseuds/irradiations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is giving a presentation, but the show is all for Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet dreamt up in the middle of writing an assignment. Background Steve/Tony mentioned in passing.

Clint Barton was unflappable. Anything could happen around him, and he'd be focused in on his job, eyes keen and taking in details everyone else missed, seeing patterns, hunting down hiding places. It's what made him such an efficient assassin. Apart from, apparently, a certain doctor in chinos that were tightly fitting and teamed with a white shirt so said doctor looked like he was on holiday, not at work. Who was currently presenting his findings to the S.H.I.E.L.D team and the Avengers in said tight fitting chinos.

Bruce caught his eye, not stopping speaking, and winked at Clint, lightning fast so the others would miss it, then turned his back on the group to change the slide on his presentation. Clint picked up his glass of water, sipping it to try and refocus his mind onto work. The sceptre, right. Loki. Tesseract. Is that Bruce's wallet? Looks like-

"Clint?" He shook himself back, smiling broadly at Natasha who had spoken to him and was giving him one of her patented glares. She knew something was up. She had done since the beginning, really, but he wasn't ready for him and Bruce to become officially public knowledge. She'd probably just tell him that she already knew and wasn't surprised, but that was beyond the point.

"Sorry, tired," he said, looking back at Bruce who was somehow controlling his amusement and was demonstrating a 3D model with Tony's input, explaining how the sceptre and Tesseract were linked and how they could function. It was all theoretical now; the Tesseract was long gone, and that was probably for the best, but these presentations were frequent as Bruce and Tony unpicked the science behind the Tesseract.

Bruce turned to indicate something on the large screen behind him then, dropping his pen in the process.

_You absolute bastard._

Bruce bent over and picked the pen up, pointing at something on the screen with said pen and looking straight at Clint. Who swallowed thickly and shuffled his chair into the desk, looking insistently at the notes in front of him but not reading a word.

Their relationship was the second worst kept secret on the Helicarrier. The first being Tony and Steve's "fondue nights", which even Coulson got wind of in the medical bay while he was recovering after Loki tried to kill him. So Bruce knew being an absolute fucking tease wouldn't raise too many eyebrows, but damn was he subtle at doing it. Much more so than Clint was at hiding quite how much he wanted to grab hold of his doctor and drag him back to their little apartment and do unmentionable things to him.

"So, in summary, we think that if we reverse engineer the platform Selvig manufactured, we might be able to create the Tesseract's energy in a safer format, using the platform to control it. So, that's what we've been doing, really," Bruce said, feeling a little shy now that he'd run out of things to say or explain. "Any- Any questions?" he asked, breaking a slightly awkward silence.

Director Fury stood up, smiling broadly at Bruce as he thanked him for an interesting presentation. "Doctor Banner has included all the details you'll need to stay up to date on his and Mr Stark's research in your information packs. Read them. You might need the information one day." 

He dismissed the meeting, everyone looking more than a little relieved to be heading back to their own tasks with their files of information tucked under their arms. Clint stood up, wandering closer to the front of the room where Bruce was packing up his laptop, Clint leaning against the table edge with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Interesting presentation, Doctor," he said, voice much more serious than his expression. "It was hard to concentrate on, though."

"Why's that, Agent? Too much technological language?" Bruce replied, face innocent as he looked at Clint over the top of his laptop screen.

"Actually, the technobabble was quite interesting. I think, though, you should consider shopping for some different pants. They're quite… Restrictive."

Bruce couldn't hold the devilish smile back from his face that time, but he kept to character, shutting the laptop down and putting it back in its case. "Seemed you liked them, though. Still, I should change before I go to the lab - white chinos and laboratory work do not mix. Maybe you could walk me to my apartment?"

That was it. "Fuck walking, we're running," Clint replied, closing his hand around Bruce's wrist and leading him - quickly - out of the conference room. Walk. Ha. Funny.

*~*~*

"Took you long enough." Tony didn't even need to look up; Bruce couldn't make a quiet entry to the lab, even if he tried. "The spectrometer is done, by the way."

"Okay," Bruce replied, putting his laptop bag on his desk and trying to pull his collar up a little. Clint had peppered his neck with lovebites which he had no hope of covering up, but he could still try. He also couldn't stop smirking, which gave him away even further.

"Great presentation, by the way. Birdbrain sure enjoyed it." 

Bruce coughed, concealing a knowing laugh. The less Tony knew, the better. "Really? He seemed half asleep through most of it."

"Well, you'd know."

"Still not telling, Tony."

Tony let out a 'harumph' of distaste. He didn't really appreciate being told no very much. "Okay, fine. But you will. One day." 

Bruce just grinned. One day.


End file.
